May I have this dance?
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Emma goes to the dance alone but finds an unexpected twist to her relationship with Daniel... Jemma one-shot


**A/N: So I have the same story on message boards and yes, I am JaguarJ but the story is changed up a bit ENJOY!**

Emma was walking down the hall clutching her books. She knew it was the time of the year for the schools Spring Formal.

She never really went to dances for certain reasons. It was because she wouldn't really have someone to talk to or to go with.

The only dance she ever went to was the Anime themed dance but y'know that story.

Everytime there is a dance her friends are busy like 3 months ago...

It was the Winter Formal and she didn't have anyone because Daniel was sick in bed, Jax was in Austrailia, and Phillip and Andi were having a date at the arcade and she didn't want to intrude.

Emma sighed and opened her locker. She found a rose and a note taped to the locker door.

Emma read the note and it said: Dance with me? -Daniel.

Emma started looking around the school for Daniel and finally she found him. He was eating a apple in the Cafeteria.

Emma sat down and said, "Yes!" Emma grinned real big

Daniel smiled and kissed her cheek "See you tonight" Then he walked away

(After school)

Emma was getting ready for the dance.

She wore a pale blush pink dress with side cut-outs and a sheer flowing skirt. She wore a flower crown and a cream colored heels.

She had her hair down and curly. Her make-up was matching her clothes with a cream colored eye shadow as base and inside her crease was a light pink eyeshadow. She also finished the look with a small amount of blush and a nude lipstick color.

Emma smiled at herself in the mirror thinking she has done a great job.

She got a call and walked over to her bed to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" Emma answered

Daniel was on the other line and said, "Hi Emma it's Daniel I can't take you to the dance tonight I picked up a fever"

"WHAT!?" Emma yelled in frustration "But Danny that's the 5th time that has happened! I'm not going to the dance"

Daniel coughed and said, "Well sorry you can't go anymore and I hope I'll be better tomorrow"

Emma hung up and checked the time. She texted Andi.

**Emma: You going to the dance tonight?**

**Andi: Yeah**

**Emma: Oh, Well I'm not going**

**Andi: What? I thought Daniel is taking you!**

**Emma: Was taking me but he's sick**

**Andi: Emma just come you can hang out with Phillip and me**

**Emma: I guess...Yeah I'll come**

**Andi: Great! See you later**

**Emma: Kay see you later**

Emma had her dad drive her to the dance. When she walked out of the car everyone was looking at her...dateless.

Emma went inside and found Andi and Phillip chatting at the refreshments table.

Emma took a look at Andi's outfit.

She was wearing a short white dress with lace designs and her hair was in a side braid.

"Hi Andi!" Emma said waving at her best friend

Andi smiled and said, "I love your outfit Emma!"

"You too!" Emma replied smiling bigger then Andi.

Jax walked up to the talkative besties and said, "So, Emma where's Daniel?"

Emma turned to Jax and said, "He's home in bed because he has a fever"

Phillip rose an eyebrow and has a confused look "No he isn't he's over there"

The group of friends looked over to where Phillip was pointing and they saw Daniel dancing and kissing Mia.

Emma's jaw dropped and she went ballistic "WHY IS HE WITH HER? HE SAID HE WAS SICK!"

Andi started getting pumped up and said, "GO EM GIVE HIM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND!"

"Oh I will" Emma said glaring and starting to walk over to Daniel and Mia.

Emma startled Mia and Daniel. Emma said, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK!"

Daniel started sweating and said, "Emma what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming!"

Emma said, "Me too Danny! AND WHY WOULD YOU KISS MIA WHEN YOU ARE DATING ME!?"

Mia stopped and said, "Wait, you're dating Emma? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING ME! OR ARE YOU DATING BOTH OF US AT THE SAME TIME?"

Emma yelled, "YOU CALLED ME SAYING YOU WERE SICK!"

Mia started yelling too, "YOU SAID YOU AND EMMA BROKE UP!"

Emma yelled even louder, "AND YOU SAID YOU AND MIA ARE 'JUST FRIENDS'"

*Over at the refreshments table*

Andi sipped her cup and said, "Wow she is really giving him a piece of her mind i just wish i knew what they were yelling"

Phillip said, "I can't believe the music is loud enough to cover their screams"

Jax says, "I know what they are saying i used a spell to hear them"

Andi yelled, "Dude what are they saying?!"

Jax translates, "Emma and Mia are upset that Daniel is dating both of them and Daniel faked being sick so he can go with Mia to the dance instead and also Mia and Emma are yelling at him"

Andi says, "Man, what happened to Daniel he changed"

*Back to the Scream fest*

Emma yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Mia added, "AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Mia took out her phone and said, "Y'know what Killer Miller i'm calling your mom"

Daniel got nervous and said, "NO! please don't!" Mia dialed Daniel's mom number and the call went like this:

*Mia* Hi Miss Miller

*Miss Miller* Oh Hi Mia!

*Mia* i would like to know who your son is dating

*Miss Miller* Oh he is dating Emma but he mentioned you once or twice

*Mia* Oh really Miss Miller because he is actually dating me and he even took me to the dance

*Miss Miller* Wait what?! but Daniel said he is going to the dance alone tonight because Emma was sick

Mia handed the phone to Emma

*Emma* Actually Miss Miller Daniel called me saying he has a fever

*Miss Miller* So what you are saying is that my son is a lier?

*Emma* Well would a Lier date two girls, say he was just friends with the other one, and lie to one of them to take the other one to the dance?

*Miss Miller* Emma sweetie is Daniel near?

*Emma* Oh yes ma'am

*Miss Miller* can i talk to him?

*Emma* sure thing Miss Miller!

Emma hands the phone to Daniel

*Daniel* Hi Mom...

*Miss Miller* (Censored)

*Daniel* Sorry Mom

*Miss Miller* YOUNG MAN YOU ARE GROUNDED COME STRAIGHT HOME!

*Daniel* Yes mom

Daniel gives Mia her phone back

*Mia* Bye Miss Miller

Daniel rushes home crying.

A guy comes up to Mia and asks, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" Mia replied happily like Daniel never existed.

Emma sat at an empty table she was depressed that her boyfriend but now ex boyfriend would betray her like that.

She started sobbing her eyes out.

Then a voice behind her said, "May i have this dance?"

She recognized it then she looked behind her.

She saw Jax staring down at her with the smirk that she loved.

Emma looked into his eyes and said, "Yes"

They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started slow dancing.

Jax said, "So how'd it go with Daniel?"

"I broke up with him because he cheated on me" Emma said sighing and looking at her feet

"So since Daniel's out of the picture...Will you go out with me?" Jax said with a huge grin.

Emma smiled then she hugged Jax she screamed, "YES I'VE LOVED TO!"

She kissed her new boyfriend and danced the entire night.

**The end and Emma and Andi's outfit links are in my profile :D**


End file.
